Little Sparrow
by PersnickityKitten
Summary: What happens to Joy Trent now that she has regained her memories of her past and mother?


"Miles! Miles!" Joy Trent burst through her office door with a huge grin on her face.

She ran to the machine her father created for her, buzzing with excitement.

"Miles! I remember! I remember everything! I remember what mother looked like, I remember all about Glory, I remember all about the carousel and the amusement park! I remember nearly every moment I spent with my parents here!" Joy exclaimed dancing around the room in a dreamlike state, " I remember it all!"

"Look here!" She shouted stopping her twirling for a moment. She thrust a brass bracelet in front of Miles' eye sensors, "I caught it!"

"Unidentifiable object," Miles buzzed, "What is it?"

"It's the brass ring! The brass ring from the carousel! When I was little I was always too scared I would fall off if I tried to get it! But today when I rode the carousel I caught it!"

"My memory does not recognize this occurrence."

"What are you talking about Miles? Surely you know! My father programmed you to tell me all about my past!"

"It is possible, Joy," The robot buzzed, "That you are recalling memories that even your father had forgotten or had no knowledge of."

Joy laughed light-heartedly, "Well I suppose I might have kept to myself about such a silly fear."

"Joy, are you saying that you fully remember your past? Even things your father did not remember?" The machine asked.

If it were possible Joy's smile would've widened even more.

"Haha! Yeah! I guess so!"

"So, does this mean you no longer need the help of – MILES THE MAGNIFICENT MEMORY MACHINE! – anymore?"

Joy's gusto and enthusiasm dropped a tad to let in realization, "Y-…yeah I guess so."

"Then, there is one last thing I must give you."

The machine whirred and clinked, and the propeller on it's head began to spin. Suddenly, a small compartment opened up in the space between the oven door and it's 'eyes', right where Miles mouth would have been (if he had one).

"Take it Joy, your father said to give it to you when you had regained all your memories."

Joy's energy dissipated, replaced by the curiosity that filled her mind, while silence filled the room.

She reached inside the compartment and pulled out a slip of paper and a small stuffed bird.

"A bird? Why would he give me this?"

"Read the letter," Miles insisted.

"O..okay," She obliged, bewildered.

"My dearest Joy," She read aloud, "In order for you to be getting this I assume you have solved my puzzles and remembered your past in it's entirety. Therefore I also must assume you know the nickname I gave to your mother/ The name which you used to open the secret room and found Glory.

Spatzi.

Do you know what this word means? It is German for 'Little Sparrow' and is also used as a title of endearment, similar to how we use 'sweetheart' or 'darling'. A little funny considering how odd it sounds.

But, did you know your mother loved sparrows? She always told me they were her favorite bird, though I was never quite sure why; she wouldn't tell me.

You probably cannot remember, but when you were just a few years old she called you her 'Spatzi', her little sparrow, because you would chase the birds around in the yard.

I know this probably sounds like the nonsensical ramblings of an old man, what kind of parent gives their daughter strange German nicknames? But, to me, you and your mother will always be my my 'Little Sparrows', my sweethearts, the only people I hold so dearly to my heart.

So, Little Sparrow,

Do me a favor, and fly somewhere warm for the winter. You are gonna have to leave the nest someday, but flying away doesn't mean you are leaving your memories behind, because memories are something you hold with you forever. Though they may disappear every now and then they will turn up again if you look in the right places.

I love you with all my heart,

Dad."

Joy had hardly gotten to the end before the tears began to fall.

"Dad…" she sobbed. She clutched the stuffed bird, realizing now it was a little sparrow.

"Joy, now that I have rebooted your memory, I have to shut down now," Miles stated.

"What?"

"I was created merely to help you regain your memories. Now that I have done that, I am afraid I am done."

"Wait, no! Miles! You are the only thing I have left from dad!" Joy begged.

"That is why he left you the stuffed sparrow, Joy. Now I am nothing but a pile of junk. This is the end for –MILES THE MAGNIFICENT MEMORY MACHINE!- but, it is not the end for you, Joy. Your father programmed me to tell you that he thinks you have a bright future ahead of you. And like he wrote, you need to fly the coop, find a job you really enjoy. You don't really want to be working here the rest of the life, do you?"

"n-….no," Joy answered defeatedly.

"He thought you would say that. Well, goodbye, Joy."

"No wait!"

Before Joy could say another word the machine whirred and clinked one last time before shutting itself down forever.

* * *

"You are quitting?" Paula Santos exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, with a little help I realized that there is something else I wish to pursue as a career," Joy answered smiling with confidence.

"And what's that?"

"I'm gonna become a ride designer."

"A ride designer?"

"Yep, and then one day I'm gonna build my very own carousel," Joy grinned, "I already know what I am gonna name the lead horse too,"

"The lead horses name?" Paula asked confused.

"Yes."

"And what's that?" Paula scoffed dubiously as if saying it just to humor her.

"Spatzi."


End file.
